Lost a Son
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Two years after the conclusion of season 2, Barry finds himself reminiscing. When he manages to pull Wally out of the Speed Force, he's glad to have Wally back. Unfortunately, after a few days go by, Barry refused to let Wally go on patrol and he refuses to tell Wally why. What could be causing him to act like this?
1. Chapter 1

**While I'm working on a few things I thought I'd upload this. It's a three part series. I wanted to write this in honor of Young Justice's revival and Wally's return. The reason I chose two years is because it's been two years since Rebirth brought Wally back and just so happens to be when Young Justice is returning. I could have done five (since it's been about five years sin season 2 and there was a five year gap between seasons 1 and 2), but I didn't want to do that big of a time skip.**

* * *

It was days like this that Barry really missed Wally. A light summer breeze brushed passed Barry on an otherwise hot summer day. Barry was sitting on the front porch, a carton of Ice cream sitting in his lap. He sat there alone watching the peaceful subdivision. Kids were playing and a breeze was blowing through.

Bart was gone, hanging out with Tim and Conner. It was nice, and he was glad that his futuristic grandson was making friends, but Barry felt a little lonely. When Wally was around, they used to sit outside on days like this, eating ice cream and reminiscing. Barry would make a pun so corny that Wally would be reeling in embarrassment.

Not feeling up to finishing the ice cream in front of him, Barry returned it to the freezer. In its place, he decided to take a walk in an attempt to clear his head. As fun as a jog around the block sounded, he didn't feel like suppressing his speed to do so. Nor did he want to seclude himself to go on a speedster's jogging marathon.

Barry was on the final stretch of his walk. The scent of bonfires and grills welcoming back to his side of the street. After catching up with a few of his neighbors and returning a ball to a child before it entered the street, he was ready to get home.

As he entered the front yard, he felt an odd breeze pass by him. A microscopic wave of static brushed in front of him. Curious, Barry tried to investigate. He tried to move in the same direction he felt the shock going.

With each step he took, the shock continued to lead Barry to where it wanted him to go. It eventually lead him to the back yard, beneath the tree that Barry used to console Wally under after Wally had a particularly rough day. It was unusual to Barry that he was brought to this spot, even more so when he considered the almost nonexistence force that brought him here.

The air changed as the atmosphere around Barry vibrated. Something was trying to get through to Barry. He could feel it. As if on cue, a yellow and red frame broke free, but just barely. Barry was immediately alarmed by the sight, shocked by the frame's identity.

"Wally." Barry gasped.

"I'm sorry Uncle Barry." Wally grimly apologized.

Barry was too stunned to question what his nephew could possibly be apologizing for. The fact that he was alive was too shocking for it to cross his mind. However, sorrow in Wally's voice emanated, as though he was on his last leg.

"I can't hold on much longer, but I had to see you one last time."

Barry gasped.

"I just want to say thank you and I love you."

Wally began to phase out of existence and that horrified Barry. Wally couldn't hold on much longer. And if he wasn't helped soon, he would die.

There was no way that Barry was going to lose Wally again. Not when he was right in front of him. Barry reached out, determined to catch Wally. What happened next was a miracle.

Barry felt something solid as he curled his fingers. In his hand was an arm, solidifying. Feeling a force trying to pull Wally away, Barry pulled his nephew towards him. The duel drew to a conclusion as Barry successfully yanked Wally free, bringing him back into the world.

Neither could utter a word, not knowing what to say. Neither one could believe what had happened, and were juggling several emotions.

Barry kept a firm grip on Wally's shoulders, wanting to make sure that Wally wasn't going to disappear. As paranoid as that sounded, Barry didn't want to chance it. He took a few moments to investigate his nephew. Visually inspecting Wally as he noted the feeling of the boy in his hands. Wally was real, standing in front of him like he had never left. Barry was overjoyed. He knew he wouldn't be the only one either.

Wally, on the other hand, was astounded. No longer feeling the pull of the Speed Force, he was trying to mentally and physically adapt to the change. Two years of a high speed environment screwed with his body. Not that he cared. He was more invested in his return and the fact that Barry freed him. Having spent so long away from everyone hurt, and he had just about given up.

Wally wasn't prepared for Barry's next move. He was engulfed by his uncle, who wrapped his arms around him with euphoric relief. Wally returned the hug, finding it comforting as he observed the serene environment around them. Wally needed the affection. It was wonderful knowing that Barry was there for him. Knowing that he was home was euphoric. The sentiment was shared by Barry, who was holding back the urge to shed tears of joy.

"You're back." Barry shakily sighed. "You're really back."

* * *

 **Feel free to let me know how I'm doing. I haven't wrote a lot of Wally fics. I also took a little inspiration from Rebirth where Barry brought Wally out of the Speed force.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another update. I did decide to kind of cover everyone's reaction here. It's brief (since this will focus on the Flash family), but it's something.**

* * *

Reintroducing Wally was a slow process. Visits were comprised within the Allen household and in three separate tours. The first people to see him was his family. Bart and Iris' excitement was matched by Mary and Rudy's happiness. While his parents and Iris hadn't changed much, Bart had grown. His fun loving nature and Barry inspired humor was the same, but he was almost as tall as Wally. The joy in the house was amazing, and Wally adored being back. Seeing that his family felt the same was great.

They agreed that Wally should stay with Barry and Iris until they could figure out how to reintegrate Wally back into society. It was the logical choice. Explaining Wally's sudden return would only put unnecessary stress on his parents since they weren't properly equipped for the situation.

Next was the League. With them knowing that Wally was back, it gave them the opportunity to handle the legality of the situation as well as concocting an appropriate story. It wasn't the most entertaining visit, but it had to be done.

The last was his friends and teammates. They were the most varied of the group. While the former newbies, minus Bart, were glad that Wally had come back, they weren't as enthused as others. The current new recruits were a little confused, but happy all the same.

It was his close friends and founding team members who were the most euphoric. Kaldur, Roy, Megan, and Conner were happy to be reunited with their missing teammate, noting how it wasn't the same without him. Artemis was relieved at his revival, crying tears of joy. Dick was happy and apologetic, feeling the most responsible for his disappearance.

It was a sentiment that Wally was more than willing to forgive. While his actions were infuriating and controversial, Wally kind of understood what Dick was trying to do. He didn't approve, but he knew Dick didn't mean for it to happen. He was just doing what he thought the situation called for and Wally couldn't be totally enraged with him.

* * *

It was getting late as Wally comfortably relaxing on the couch after finishing one of Iris' famous dinners. The visits weren't enough to completely wear him out, but it did take a bit out of him. He was glad to see everyone, sure, but all the encounters and reactions were draining.

He shuffled slightly to get into a different positon when he caught a glimpse of Wally and Bart heading for the door. He silently sit up and watch. They looked like they were ready to go.

"We'll be back." Barry promised Iris. "It's just a robbery so it shouldn't take too long."

"Why don't I come with you?" Wally invited, running over to them.

"No!" Barry anxiously gasped, holding on to his nephew's shoulders.

The outburst startled Wally. He was ready to jump back into the motions and didn't expect Barry to react that way. The amount of panicked authority was shocking. Barry caught on to it, changing his approach.

"No." Barry disagreed a little calmer this time. "You just got back and need to relax. It's just a robbery. Nothing major."

"But I want to come." Wally admitted.

"I know, but I don't want you to overexert yourself after you just got back. Just leave it to us, okay?"

Wally could tell that he wasn't going to get far. He could tell that Barry was just concerned and wanted him to adjust. It wasn't like it was going to be permanent.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Barry released Wally as he made his way back towards the couch. A concerned look from Iris darted towards Barry. The need for a discussion would have to wait until later.

* * *

The sound of Barry and Bart entering the house jolted Wally out of his sleep. Having to crash in the living room due to Bart taking residence in the guest room, wasn't exactly what he had in mind, not that Wally could complain. If anything, he had forgotten to turn the television off. He didn't move, not wanting to cause a ruckus. Wally heard Barry tell Bart to get to bed, since school was in the morning, before Barry could be heard going to the kitchen.

It didn't take long before the mumbled voices of Barry and Iris vibrated. Wally couldn't quite make out what exactly they were saying, but it didn't sound very agreeable. The only thing he was able to pick up was his name. What they could be talking about was beyond him.

Wally quickly closed his eyes the moment he heard movement in the kitchen. He knew they were coming and didn't want to raise any suspicion. He heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room. The noise stopped by the back of the couch and slight shuffling told him that someone was leaning against it.

"He's okay." Barry whispered. "That's all that matters."

"This can't be what you really want." Iris quietly argued.

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

A soft sigh got away from Iris as she moved away from the couch. Though he was pretending to sleep and wasn't looking, Wally could tell that his aunt felt deflated.

"If you say so."

Wally continued his charade as he heard shuffling. He felt a hand grab the remote from in front of him and turned the television off. It was set aside, away from him from what Wally could hear. He felt his aunt's hand grabbed the blanket and pulling it up to his shoulders before calling it a night.

Her footsteps were followed by Barry's as light thumbing on the stairs signified the duo going to bed. As he continued to lie on the couch, Wally's curiosity didn't want him to sleep. It plagued him with questions. What they could have possibly been discussing was a plaguing thought. What could have caused them to disagree? What did he have to do with it? Was there something that Barry wasn't telling him in regards to him patrolling? Why didn't Barry want Wally to go on patrol?

* * *

 **Suspicious Barry will get addressed in the next (and final) chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kind of tried to implement a little more Rebirth in here, specifically towards the end. As always, I appreciate everyone who's come to this fic.**

* * *

Two weeks passed and Barry still refused to let Wally go on patrol. It was starting to get really irritating. As much as Wally enjoyed being with Barry and Iris as well as grateful for them housing him, it was starting to get claustrophobic. Wally couldn't leave the house without someone with him, not that he was allowed to leave the house a whole lot to begin with. So the fact that Barry refused to let him go on patrol only escalated his confined discomfort.

Barry and Bart were preparing for another night of patrol when Wally entered the room. He wasn't in a good mood, but that wasn't going to stop him. Wally was determined to try his luck one more time.

"Let me go on patrol." Wally demanded.

"We've already been over this Wally." Barry reminded. "I don't want you going out right now."

"Yeah, same story different day. You've been using this excuse for two weeks now."

Barry wasn't all too pleased with Wally's comment. Even if there was some truth behind it.

"My health is good. I'm well rested and I'm feeling great. What is the problem?"

"I don't want you going."

"But why? I know things have changed, but I'm here now. I want to help."

Hands tightly gripped Wally's arms.

"I can't lose you again!" Barry loudly admitted. "Not again."

Wally froze in surprise. Hearing Barry say that was unexpected. Barry was in a slight daze as he took two deep breaths.

"I can't… I can't lose you again."

Wally didn't, couldn't respond to that. While he had a sense of realization in the back of his mind, Wally wasn't accustom to his uncle's sudden mood change.

He couldn't think about it longer as Barry and Bart left, Barry not wanting to address the situation any longer.

Wally watched them leave in confusion before turning his attention to Iris. She appeared slightly annoyed, nudging her head towards the kitchen. Wally followed her and took a seat in the kitchen.

"You have to understand that he's thinking about you." Iris stated.

"It's just not fair." Wally complained.

"I don't disagree. Believe me, I want to see you out there doing what you do best as much as you do. Unfortunately, Barry's still living with the guilt of your disappearance."

That was something Wally didn't like thinking about. How it affected him for the last two years was a bitter taste. Not to mention what the others had gone through emotionally.

"It's not his fault."

"I know. However, everyone responded and was affected differently. Artemis finished college and started working in a forensics lab in order to feel closer to you and the family. Dick came over for dinner every other Friday in remembrance of your visits. Bart took up the mantel of Kid Flash to honor your memory. They grieved, but found ways to cope. Barry hasn't. He masks his emotions well, but it hurt him more than anyone. The others may be good friends and futuristic family, but you are a son to him Wally."

Wally flinched at the last statement. He always knew that he and Barry had a close relationship, but he never really talked about it. At least out loud.

"He lost a son that day and it hurt him deeply."

Wally was speechless. While still irritated with Barry, he was starting to understand him. Iris noticed this, knowing that he was still adamant for his freedom.

"Jay and I made this, hoping to give it to Barry, but I think you could use it more than him."

Iris reached beneath the table and brought out a box. She set it on the table before passing it to Wally. He was curious.

"I know I just spent the last few minutes defending Barry, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to him. In fact, I'm encouraging you to rebel. Just don't tell hum that."

Wally opened the present, exposing its contents. A red suit lined with silver accents was neatly folded inside. Wally carefully brought it out. He was in awe of the gift. Thankful, but at the same time, at a loss for word.

"I don't know what to say." Wally admitted.

"Just don't get hurt." Iris guided with a smile.

Captain Cold had escaped from prison and was wreaking havoc in the city. While a familiar yet bothersome occurrence, Flash and Kid Flash were ready to handle it. The officers were close enough to help, but gave the speedsters the distance to work.

As always, Cold was putting up a fight. Not wanting to go back and making a clean escape was the only thing on his mind. However, that wasn't on Flash or Kid Flash's.

In a moment of distraction, Kid Flash was hit by an icy blast. It encased his feet, causing him to fall over.

"Kid!" Flash gasped, stopping himself.

"I'm fine." Kid Flash replied.

"Allow me." A voice offered.

Without much warning, a red blur ran onto the scene. No one got a clear sight of the new speedster, but they couldn't look away. He avoided several shots from Captain Cold. One blast hit his chest, stunning the speedster. It circled around Captain Cold, only stopping when the man was tied up.

Once the new speedster came to a stop, everyone began to study him. A fiery red haired Flash looking hero stood center stage. Everyone was in awe as the police apprehended Cold. Even Flash and Kid Flash were curious.

People huddled around this new speedster, wanting answers. He tried to be brief as possible without giving too much away. He kept glancing towards Kid Flash and Flash. As though he had something to say.

It didn't take long for Flash to realize who this new speedster was. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or surprised, but both were very prevalent. Once he broke away from the crowd, the speedster made his way towards the duo. He was a little nervous, as though he had caught onto Flash's suspicions. He knew had to explain himself.

"Look, I know you're worried about me," Wally admitted, "scared that I might get hurt, but I can't stand around and do nothing Barry. You know that."

Flash said nothing as Kid Flash finally came to a full realization. The new Flash was shaking, trying to figure out what else to say.

"I know what happened to me hurt, and for that I am sorry, but I need to do this. I need to make this choice."

Flash's demeanor calmed, starting to come to terms with everything. His fear of loss, losing his family, and his nephew's current rebellion. There was no going back now. Flash placed his hand on the younger man's shoulders.

"You're right." Flash agreed. "You deserve to make your own choices. It's not your fault, and I don't want you to ever think that. I just wish it wasn't so soon."

"I know. But you know me, never one for patience."

Flash chuckled, not denying the sentiment. It was soon followed by an intriguing thought.

"You know what? This suits you. It's about time you outgrew Kid Flash. You're a Flash now, and it's about time. It took two years, but you finally are up to speed."

Wally groaned in agony at his uncle's pun, who laughed at his expense.

"Come here you."

Flash pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

 **I know the ending might be a little cheesy, but I do feel like it closes the story out well. Again thank you for everyone who took the time to go over this little story.**


End file.
